It is a challenge for caregivers to know when to change soiled diapers for small children and some adult patients who are unable to effectively communicate the need for the change. Prolonged exposure to the soiled diaper may lead to discomfort, potential skin problems (e.g. ulcer and dermatitis), as well as infection. Therefore, alternative interventions are called for to address this problem.
One such alternative intervention is the use of a urine indicator strip which will change colour when urine is detected. However, this still requires caregivers to physically check each urine indicator strip frequently whilst the diaper is in use.
A need therefore exists to provide an apparatus which can be used to effectively alert the caregiver when it is necessary to change a diaper.